ScratteLover2's Ice Age: Happy Halloween
"Ice Age: Happy Halloween" is a spinoff of the Ice Age fan series by ScratteLover2 and Gloverboy21 Plot Plot Summary As the title suggests it is about halloween and is starting to get colder. They plan to have a celebration, where they dress up as other things, They call it a "Halloween Party". As Scratte, Sylvia, Buck and Ellie are setting up, Scrat has to take care of the kids. Chapter 1: Preparing for the Halloween Party Warning this story contains mild mature content Scratte, Sylvia, Shelly and Peaches are laying around in the snow, since the day has been boring so far. Shelly asks, "Why Don't We Come up with a party?. We can prepare for it, it will only take a few days. I mean look around, there's nothing for us to do here." Then Peaches says, "That sounds like a good idea to mean. What about you guys?" Sylvia asks, "But, where are we going to get all the supplies for the costumes?" Then then all three of them say, "Buck!" Then they all look at Scratte, who gets a worried look on her face. Sylvia asks her, "Can you and Buck head down into the DinoWorld and get us some supplies?" Then she hands Scratte a list of what they'll need for the party. A few minutes later, Buck, Scratte and Roger head down into the Dino World. They come to the cliff, where they get on Roger and they head over to one of the jungles. Buck tells Roger, "Go fly up into that tree and wait for us." He flies up there, Buck and Scratte head off into the jungle, not knowing that and pack of guanlongs are watching them. They find a bush with several purple berries on them. Buck and Scratte start picking them and putting them in the bags they brought with them. Then Scratte hears a familiar screech and stops picking, they turn around and see Guan and her guanlong pack. Guan says, "I thought I told you to stay out of our Jungle Scratte." Then Buck pulls out his knife and Scratte pulls out her Spore Launcher, a male guanlong jumps at Scratte, but she just shoots him the spore launcher. When they see Scratte's new weapon, they all go running back into the jungle. Buck and Scratte go back to picking the berries. Buck looks at the list of things needed: Supplies: #Find Special Plants deep in the jungle to make clothing #Find 150 Colored Berries ##Find 50 Purple Colored Berries ##Find 50 Blue Colored Berries ##Find 50 Pink Colored Berries #Find 100 thorns and 100 vines to put the clothes together They head the next next bush and they pick the Blue Berries, after a few minutes, they start to pick the Pink Berries. They finish Picking the berries, then they head up into the trees to find thorns and vines. They head back to Roger, and they fly back to the cliff, after a few minutes, they make it back to Snow Valley. They find Peaches, Shelly and Sylvia and Buck says, "We got everything on your list, anything else we can do?" Then Sylvia says, "Yeah, you and Scratte can help us put all the stuff together into the make up and clothes." Then Buck and Scratte's eyes get big, as they know they be busy for a while, they won't be resting for a while. Scratte starts to take the berries a crush them up with a rock. After she is done crushing all the berries she takes them over to Buck. Sylvia walks up to Buck and tells him, "Buck, I'm going to bend over and you..." Then Bucks, "No! I'm not doing that" Then she says, "...Paint my butt with the Purple paint you made from the berries." Scratte butt was hu ge. Then Buck says, "Oh." He grabs a plant brush and paints her huge butt purple, then Scratte wants Buck to paint her butt pink for the party. He washes the plant off, then he paints her butt pink. She gets up and kisses him, brushes her tail in his face a walks off. He passes out, a few minutes later, Shelly wakes him up and says, "Buck, can you paint my butt with the blue berries?" Then he says, "Sure, but you'll be the last one. I've had to look at three girl's butts." Then she says, "And that's a bad thing for you?" She bends over and he gets the blue sap on a brush, and he starts rubbing it across her butt. She gets up and runs off, back to Sid, Egbert and Yoko. Later, Scratte, Sylvia and Shelly come back to Buck, they bend over and they show Buck their bottoms, then he passes out. Chapter 2: Making the Costumes When he wakes up, Shelly is setting on him, and he says, "Shelly, get off me." Then she looks at him seductively, then she gets up and starts shaking her but at him. Then she runs off, and Buck says, "Good think that paint was dry, when she was sitting on me. I wouldn't look good with Blue fur." After awhile Sylvia comes back and tells Buck what to do next, "Buck use the thorns and the thin vines to sew the different colored leaves together for Scratte's and my costume." Then he starts sewing the costumes, and a few hours later Scratte and Sylvia put them on and Sylvia asks Buck, "What do you think of our costumes." Then Rose comes up and says, "Sid is going to love my costume!." Then Sid walks up in his costume and Shelly asks him "Do I have to Where This? Then Sid says, "Yes, Shelly, your going to wear it." A few hours later Guan walks up, they all look at her with suprised faces. She says, "If anybody makes fun of my costume I get my friends, and we'll come after you." Scratte thinks, "If he was here, Scrat is probaly staring at my behind." Peaches walks up with Purple highlights in her hair and purple eye liner and says, "If dad finds out about this, he'll freak." Flood walks over the gang and she says, "If Rudy was here, he probaly love this costume." Then Momma sees Shelly and thinks, "Why would Sid make Shelly wear that?" Except for Momma and Flood, everybody starts laughing. Then Manny and Ellie walk up, and Manny says, "Peaches! Why did you dye your hair!?" Then Ellie says, "Manny, let her just for the halloween party, then she'll wash it off." Then he says, "Fine." Then he leaves the canyon they are in, and Ellie says, "Don't worry Peaches, you can dye your hair any color aslong as I agree. Don't worry about what your dad says." Ellie turns towards Buck and says, "Buck, you have blue paint on chest." Then everyone starts laughing and he says, "Great." Buck heads down to the river, and he washes the paint off. Shelly says to all the others, "You guys get out of here, we are going to pull a trick on Buck." Then Momma, Scrat, Egbert, Yoko, Flood and all the others except for Shelly, Scratte and Sylvia leave. Shelly tells Scratte, "When Buck returns, we'll all be hidden and he won't know where we are at." Meanwhile, Ellie goes over to Manny and says, "I told Peaches that she can dye her hair any color she wants as long as I'm fine with." Manny's eyes get big and he says, "Why?" Buck is still trying to wash the paint off of his chest, he says, "Finally, I got the paint off!" Then Roger flies by and drops down a coconut, it hits Buck in the head, which causes Roger to start laughing, even though Buck is knocked out. Later Scrat walks by the river and sees Buck unconcious, so he splashes water on him, which causes him to wake up yelling, "Ah! Cold!" Then he gives Scrat an angry look, then Scrat gets an innocent smile on his face, then runs off with his acorn Buck remembers that he has to get back to Scratte, but he decides to go after Scrat first and tell him off for splashing him with cold water. When he returns to the playground Scratte, Shelly and Sylvia are gone and he says, "Scratte! Sylvia! Shelly! Where are you!?" Then he turns and and he feels a something hit him in the head, and when he wakes up his head is very sore and he sees Scratte staring at him. Shelly walks up to Buck and asks, "What happeneded to you? We came back and you were out cold and there was a rock next to your head." Shelly helps Buck up and he says, "I don't know what happened, but I feel like Momma, Rudy or Flood had stepped on me." Then the girls walk of, and when they are around the cliff, they start laughing and Scratte is thinking, "He dosen't even know that I mated with him. Luckily I'm a squirrel and he's a weasel, we can't have kids." Then Peaches walks up and asks, "What happened? I heard you laughing." Then Shelly runs up to her and whisper's something in her ear, then she says in disqust, "Uhhhh. Why would you do that, he's a weasel and your a squirrel!?" Then she walks off with a sick look on her face. Then others are just laughing as she walks off, feeling sick that she found out what Buck and Scratte did. Then Scratte pulls her skirt back up and puts her bra back on and she falls asleep. Chapter 3: The Night Before The Party Shelly says, "I can't believe that the party is just a day away." Scratte is still worn out from what happened the day before. Peaches, Momma, Flood, Sid, Sylvia, Rose, walk up with their costumes and face paint on. Rose is wearing a mask over her face, a witche's hat and a bikini. Sylvia is wearing a witche's hat and a bikini similar to Rose's. Scratte and the other girls are wearing the same thing from the day before. Shelly heads into Sid's cave, where Sid puts her costume on even though she dosen't like it. But after Sid walks out of the cave she puts her own costume on, without Sid knowing she hides the other one in the back of the cave and says, "I told Sid, I'm not wearing that." She runs to the playground. Where Rose, Sylvia, Momma and Flood are, and they are happy that Shelly put the costume on, Rose had made for her. Rose says, "How'd you manage to sneak it past Sid without him noticing?" Then she says, "Easy. I just put it on after he left the cave. So he wouldn't say anything about it." Then she runs off, when she hears Sid coming, when he gets there he says, "Where's Shelly? She left her costume in the cave. If you guys see her give this to her." Then he sits the costume down on the ground and walks away. Then Buck and Scratte walk up with tired expressions on their faces, and Sylvia tells Buck, "Buck, Hurry, Get rid of this costume, go through it in the Ice River." Buck grabs the costume, he throws it in the river and several piranha's rip it up and Buck says, "That was a waste of supplies." Then he heads back to the group and Shelly says, "Thank You, Buck. I would never wear that. Sid was probaly trying to embarress me infront of all my friends. But he failed." Then Sid walks up and he says, "See Shelly, I told you that your friends would like your costume." Then he walks back to the cave. Then they all start laughing, and Shelly says, "How did he not notice I was wearing the costume Buck had made and not his?!" Then Sylvia says, "We should start to set all the stuff up for the party tonight, like the stands for anyone that wants to sing." Rose and Sylvia get a tree stump and they use that as the stand. Shelly choses the song that she wants to sing at the party, If a Song Could get Me You, which is a song she came up with one night, Sylvia has chose, Homeless Heart which is also a song she came up with at night, and she is going to sing it along with Buck. Rose also has a song for the party they could sing, Raining Sunshine, Shelly says, "They'll love our songs, even though they've never heard us sing before." After a while, Manny, Ellie, Diego, Scrat and Sid show up at the party, which is ready to start in a few minutes. Chapter 4: The Start of the Party Shelly, Rose, Buck, Guan, Egbert, Yoko, Ellie, Peaches and Sylvia get up on the tree stump, so they can start singing when the party starts. Down below the tree stump is Manny, Sid, Diego, Scratte, Scrat, Momma, Flood, Rudy and Roger who are there to watch the singing. After the others get quiet they start singing... 300px|thumb|Raining Sunshine. It is sung by all the girls. Then they start to sing... 300px|right|thumb|Homeless Heart. In which Buck and Sylvia the only singers. After singing that they sing 300px|thumb|right|Haunted. Is a song that they all sing in. Then they finish the concert of with... 300px|thumb|right|Walk the Dinosaur In which Ellie is the lead singer. Then just for Egbert and Yoko, Shelly singing, 300px|right|thumb|[[-03-0033-03-0033Fan:If a Song Could get Me You|If a Song Could Get Me You]]. They all start cheering once they are done singing, then they all get done except for Shelly, Rose, Peaches, Sylvia, Buck, Scratte, Sid, and Momma (who just stands next to the tree) join them for the costume challenge, in which all the others that didn't wear costumes vote for who has the best one. Manny and Ellie vote Peaches, Diego votes for Sid, Scrat and Flood vote for Scratte, Egbert votes for Shelly, Buck, Scratte and Yoko votes for Guan and Rudy votes for Momma. When votes are all tallied up: Scratte: 2 (Flood and Scrat) Buck: 1 (Momma) Sid: 1 (Diego) Shelly: 1 (Egbert) Guan: 3 (Scratte, Yoko, Jinks) Sylvia: 1 (Peaches) Rose: 1 (Shelly) Peaches: 2 (Manny and Ellie) Momma: 1 (Rudy) Then Shelly gets up on the stand and says, "The winner is ..." Then her eyes get big and she says, "...Guan!" Then Guan, Jinks, Scratte and Yoko start cherring when they hear that Guan had one the contest and Guan says, "I told ya'll I would win! I always did all the contests in the berry jungle! Chapter 5: Where's Sylvia? After the party, Shelly walks up to Rose and asks her, "Rose. Do you know where Sid and Sylvia are?" Rose tells her, "I'll whisper it in your ear." She gets closer and Rose whispers it in her ear, she yells in disqust, "Uhhhhhh!" Then Rose starts laughing at her when she sees Shelly's face. A few minutes later Sid and Sylvia walk out of their cave, with tired looks on their faces, and Sylvia has her hand on her stomach. Knowing that she'll be expecting kids in about a year. They head over to the playground, Sid tells, Rose and Shelly, "Girls. Sylvia is expecting children." Shelly gasps and ... Chapter 6: Epilogue She runs off to tell Momma and her brothers the news, when she gets there she says, "Sid and Sylvia are expecting children!" Then the others eyes get big, Egbert says, "How do you know? Did you watch them..." Then Shelly immediatly says, "Uhhhh! No! Rose told me. I not that kind of dino. I don't know who would do something like that any way!" Later, Buck and Scratte show up in front of the other Sub-Zero Heroes and Buck tells them, "Scratte and I mated." Then they all gasp at the fact that Buck mated with Scratte, which infuriates Scrat. He comes charging at Buck, they screen goes black and you can hear Buck yelling, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Bad Squirrel! Bad Squirrel! Bad Squirrel! No! No! No! No!" Sequel A fanfiction called, "Ice Age: Merry Christmas" will be written, once this one is done, also by ScratteLover2. Preview of Halloween Costumes Shelly.JPG|'Shelly:' Do I have to Where This? Sid: Yes, Shelly, your going to wear it. Scratte 3.JPG|'Scratte (thinking):' Scrat is probaly staring at my behind. Guan 2.JPG|'Guan:' If anybody makes fun of my costume I get my friends, and we'll come after you. Rose.JPG|'Rose:' Sid is going to love my costume! Flood.JPG|'Flood:' If Rudy was here, he probaly love this costume. Peaches 2.JPG|'Peaches:' If dad finds out about this, he'll freak. Momma.JPG|'Momma: (thinking)' Why would Sid make Shelly wear that? Shelly's Behind2.jpg|'Shelly:' Hey Buck, what do you think of my butt?|link=Shelly Sid.JPG|'Sid:' Hey, Shelly. Do you think Sylvia and Rose will like this costume.|link=Sid Shelly 3.JPG|'Shelly:' Two Things, One, Hope Sid Dosen't Notice I didn't wear the costume he chose.Two, Who would like Blue-Green Berry Punch?|link=Shelly Shelly and Buck.JPG|'Shelly:' Ready Buck? Buck: I'm ready Shelly.|link=Buck Cast *Karen Disher as Scratte *Karen Disher as Flood *Karen Disher as Guan *Amanda Stott as Sylvia, she hasn't had her kids yet, as it is before Ice Age 4 *Avril Lavigne as Shelly *Bryan Rice as Buck *Jennette McCurdy as Peaches *Ray Romano as Manny *Queen Latifah as Ellie *John Leguizamo as Sid, he is still alive in this, as it happens before Ice Age 4 *Denis Leary as Diego *Frank Welker as Momma *Frank Welker as Rudy *Frank Welker as Roger *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert *Carlos Saldanha as Yoko Review Section Write reviews of what you think of the story hear (ex. Why you think it should be re-written, what should be changed and what should happen.) Themesong 300px|thumb|Ice Age: Happy Halloween themesong Category:Fanfictions Category:ScratteLover2's Fanfictions